


The Colony

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Multi, rogue canary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard had been fighting to keep his sister alive for so long, he's always put her first... When he comes upon a Colony and meets Sara and Mick... A part of him wants to keep his distance to make sure Lisa is taken care of... but the other part? Just once, a part of him wanted to be selfish...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colony

Sara knew the stories from long ago that had propelled Earth back to a time technology didn’t exist. The sun had burned so brightly, it had burned half the Earth. The other half, not having been scorched, still suffered. It said that things like the dusty screen she held in her hands, had run on what the books called electricity. Her people were a curious people and scavenged the old ruins to better their knowledge of the past. Sighing, she looked at the machine in her hands that had an apple picture on it before tossing it over her shoulder, it clattering to the floor, the screen shattering after she carelessly dropped it. She grinned when she saw Mick and skipped up to him. Looking to make sure no one was watching she waited before snaking her arms around his waist. 

“Hey.”

“Hey, Blondie,” he said, wrapping an arm around her. 

“I’m bored,” she said, reaching up and letting her fingertips travel over the burn marks that weren’t hidden by the sleeveless shirt he wore. It had happened on one of their runs, an accident that had almost cost her one of her dearest friends. 

“Same,” he said, hand absently circling her bottom through her leather pants.

So, maybe they were more than just friends…

“I say we leave and have our own fun.”

“Oh?” he asked as she stepped back, biting her lower lip then nodding. “What do you suggest?”

Sara contemplated it, cocking out her hip and tapping her lower lip with her finger before her eyes brightened. “Let’s go to the roof.”

“Okay.”

They left and no one said anything. They grumbled in private because Sara and Mick were known to skip out of doing work. Sara normally got away with it because her family had a higher status in the colony. Mick would more than likely have his rations reduced, not that it mattered, Sara would just sneak him food anyway. 

“And where do you two think you’re going?” asked a male voice with a low drawl that sent shivers up both their spines. They stilled before both slowly turned to be facing Leonard Snart. He was new to the colony. He arrived last week with his sister. He had his hands full of wiring and everything else they scavenged for and a scowl on his face before plopping it down on a table. 

“The roof,” said Sara, cocking her head to the side to study him. He liked the color black. She admired the jacket most of all. He had a sidearm strapped to his thigh like the rest of them. He was older, like Mick, with graying hair she found herself wanting to run her fingers through. Sara always had a thing for older men. “Wanna come?”

“I’ll pass,” said Leonard, thinking about his sister and not wanting to screw things up. They’d been kicked from their last colony because Lisa had refused to sleep with who’d been considered the leader… And Leonard had refused to marry her off to the guy who felt like he could have all the women he’d wanted. They’d kicked them out with nothing… And he refused to be the new guy that didn’t pull his weight on the best thing that’s happened to he and Lisa in months. He refused to be expendable. “Maybe next time.”

“Suit yourself,” said Sara, eyes traveling over him for a moment, before she turning to go. “Let’s go, Mick!”

Leonard felt a spark of… Something… When looking at Sara. But he squashed down the hopes of anything when he saw the way Mick had his hands on her. Apparently, she was taken, and he sighed while swallowing down the bitterness. 

“Where are _they_ going?” asked someone from behind him. He turned to see… What was her name again? Oh yeah, Iris. 

“The roof.”

“Typical,” she muttered. “Don’t get caught up with those two. They’re nothing but trouble. Even though she is Quint’s daughter.”

“She is?” He remembered the man who had looked at him with kindness as he told his story of how Lisa and he had ended up at his doorstep. Leonard remembered a blonde standing beside him, but it hadn’t been Sara. The man had offered a place so long as they pulled their weight. Which they were both willing to do. “I’d never have guessed.”

“Mhm… Sara. Her sister Laurel is more… Responsible.”

“Ah. I see.” He once again lifted up the bundle of items he’d found. “Suppose we should go drop off what we got, huh?”

“You found some good stuff,” said Iris. “There’s some extra rations in your future. Just don’t eat the pudding… I don’t know what Kendra does to it, but it tastes _nothing_ like pudding.”

“Dooley noted.”

.

.

.

“Hey.” 

Leonard looked up from the book he was reading to see Sara. Carefully he marked his place before closing the book and setting it down in his lap. Iris hadn’t been the only one to complain about Sara and Mick. Though, despite their warnings, he still found himself wanting to spend time with them. Despite the warning bells in his head insisting that he couldn’t because Lisa was his priority. 

“Hey,” he answered as she settled next to him. This part of the compound was quiet. It was a make-shift library filled with books found on runs. Candles were carefully lit, so not to start a fire, along with battery operated lanterns that had survived the burn. 

“Sorry if I put you on the spot today,” said Sara, settling down next to him on the plush pillows set up on the floor. One would almost consider the spot intimate. “I know you’re new and need to make a good impression for my dad.”

“It’s… No problem.”

“The roof was no fun anyway. Mick has a thing about pigeons.”

“Tellin’ lies, Sara?” asked Mick, who settled on the other side of Leonard with a plop. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a flask. Looking around he unscrewed the top and took a long drink before handing it to Sara. Sara took a long drink as well then offered it to Leonard. He took it, reluctantly, and gave it a sniff. “It’s moonshine. Makes your hair fall out if you’re not careful.”

Leonard took a tentative sip and just about choked on the stuff. He coughed before handing it back to a grinning Mick, who took a drink as if he were drinking water instead of alcohol. 

“Anyway,” said Sara, reaching out and patting his arm. “We didn’t want to put you on the spot today. So we’re sorry.” Mick snorted and Sara lifted a leg, reaching over Leonard with it to kick at Mick who cursed as the kick made him spill some of his drink. “We’ll let you read your book in peace.”

Sara stood, as did Mick, and both walked away: well aware of Leonard staring at them as they left. Soon they heard the hustle of footsteps and Leonard was there, on the other side of Sara. 

“So… What are we doing?” he asked casually, hands now in his pockets as he stared over at the grinning duo. 

“Well… There is a game we like to play. It’s called poker, ever hear about it?”

“No,” lied Leonard. “What’s that?”

.

.

.

“There is no way you’ve never played this before,” grumbled Sara, looking down at her cards before glaring at him. 

“Beginner’s luck,” said Leonard with a sly grin, making her fight a smile. “All in.”

“Pass,” said Mick, tossing his cards down. “I’m gunna go get another drink.”

“I don’t seem to have enough chips to call,” said Sara. 

“We could work something out,” said Leonard, looking up from his cards to meet her gaze with his. There was a heat there, one that had Sara wanting to rub her thighs together to ease the tension. 

“Oh?” asked Sara, interest sparking in her eyes. “Like what?”

Leonard shrugged a shoulder. “Oh, I dunno… Extra rations. A blanket… _Something_.”

“Fine…” Sara pushed her chips forward. “I call.”

Leonard put down his cards while smirking. Full house. Sara pouted while looking at her hand. She had him beat, but instead she sighed before folding, not showing her hand and doing her best to look defeated. 

“You win,” she said, gathering the cards together to stack the deck. She rose from her chair then bent down, pressing her lips to his cheek before whispering in his ear. “Let me know what you want to cover the cost of my being short on the call…”

She moved to straighten but his hand caught her wrist, stilling her. She saw a war in his eyes. He wanted her. She could tell. She wasn’t sure what was stopping him from making a move, so she did it for him. She straddled him in his chair and while his hands settled on her hips she pressed her lips to his. She felt his fingers clench as the kiss deepened. She only broke it as Mick walked in, holding an apple that he bit into while eyeing the couple on the chair. 

“Finally,” he said. 

“What do you mean finally?” asked Leonard. He’d been afraid he’d be getting his ass kicked by Mick. Sara chuckled while running her hands up his chest and both his hands went to hers, stilling her movement. He was still more than aware of the pressure of her hips pressed against his but he did his best to ignore that while looking between the two of them. 

“Mick and I both like you,” said Sara, biting her lower lip. “We’d like to get to know you… Together.”

Leonard’s eyebrows rose at that. He was shocked. “Together?”

“Only if you want to,” said Sara. “I mean I’d be more than willing to take you on solo but… Mick and I? We’re kind of a package deal.”

“I…” He looked over at Mick, who was still eating his apple, his brown eyes more than interested as they traveled over the couple in the chair. “Can I think about this?”

“Sure,” Sara slid off her lap. “It’s no pressure, Leonard. We’ll be your friends, no matter what… Okay?”

“Okay,” said Leonard, watching her go to Mick. Mick offered him a wink before draping his arm over Sara’s shoulders as they walked out. When he was alone he sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face, licking his lips which were still tingling from her kiss. 

He had a lot of thinking to do. 

.

.

.

The colony was starting to notice the influence Leonard had on Mick and Sara. When on a job together, they were less likely to ditch if Leonard was there. They wanted to spend time with him, and so they worked, which was something the others appreciated. When one was around, the other two were close by. Somehow, the duo had turned into a trio. 

Leonard still hadn’t taken that step with them together, but they were doing their best to woo him, in  away. Mick always brought him booze and weapons he’d traded saying he’d noticed Leonard’s personal stash was low. Sara always came with a deck of cards and conversation. Slowly, Leonard was relaxing around the two of them. He wouldn’t tense if they touched him at the same time and they were doing their best to be patient. 

One night, after a round of cards, he’d taken a shot of the moonshine before reaching over to Sara and pressing his lips to hers. He’d taken her by surprise, tongue curling around hers right before he broke the kiss, his stare intense. 

“I want you,” he said to her before looking to Mick, reaching out with his hand to rest it on his thigh. “ _Both_ of you.”

“About time,” muttered Mick. 

“Are you sure?” asked Sara, slowly falling with the both of them onto the pile of pillows in her room. Similar to the ones that were in the library the first day they’d met. 

“Positive,” he said, before sealing his lips over hers again. 

After, as they lay in a tangled pile of limbs with Leonard in the middle, he made a promise to himself. To never let them go. To always be there. They were his friends. He’d do anything for them. He, in a way, loved them. Not the same as Lisa… It was different. This was something he hadn’t felt for anyone else in his life and he wanted to embrace it. Not run from it. 

For the first time since he could remember, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**END**


End file.
